La Bendición de una Maldición
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Después de Summer Time Record la vida del Mekakushi-Dan parecía perfecta, sin embargo ciertos acontecimientos regresaron el dolor a este singular grupo, Haruka empieza a cuestionarse si poseer una serpiente es una bendición o una maldición. La celebración de una boda, la perdida de un miembro del Dan y el ingreso de uno nuevo ¿le darán la respuesta? Todas las parejas en general


_**Holi x3 regresé desde las sombras para traer un poco de HaruTaka (?) veo que últimamente no están muy activos los lectores amantes de esta pareja u.u de paso me gustaría pedir su apoyo para la página en Facebook: DokuHime-sama y así estar en contacto con los lectores y otros autores, también hablar de otros temas y entretenerlos mientras hago fics nuevos xD**_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_**-Los personajes son de Jin y su saga KagePro (que por cierto ya quiero leer la nueva novela, tiene mucho de Haruka y sus verdaderos sentimientos. Muchos feels u.u)**_

_**Espero les guste n.n**_

* * *

Para nadie del Mekakushi-Dan era un secreto los sentimientos existentes entre Takane y Haruka. Antes de que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto con el daze, sintiendo como el fin de ambos se acercaba en lo único que podían pensar era en el otro, deseando verse una vez más.

De igual forma cuando ya habían recuperado sus cuerpos el pensamiento que nublaba sus mentes era poder encontrarse de nuevo. El simple hecho de estar uno frente al otro era un sueño que parecía lejano debido al sendero de tragedias que cruzaban pero en ese instante estaba ocurriendo, ella estaba ahí a un solo paso de él.

Con temor de que solo fuera una ilusión Haruka estiró sus brazos temblorosos en dirección a la pelinegra y de un impulso ella se lanzó sombre él susurrando entre lágrimas: "¿No es un sueño, verdad?" a lo que él en un suspiro de alivio respondió: "No, Takane. Estoy justo aquí. Tú estás justo aquí. Estamos juntos otra vez"

Aquel paisaje de un cielo azul lleno de nubes de un blanco puro, se convirtió en un escenario inolvidable para aquellos jóvenes pues ese escenario marcaba el fin del dolor y agonía que pasaron junto con sus amigos pero a su vez mostraba el inicio de una nueva aventura repleta de felicidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que oficialmente Haruka y Takane empezaran a salir. El peli-cenizo había notado ciertos cambios en su amada como que ya no se enojaba con él tan fácilmente (aunque no dejaba de hacerlo, pues en ocasiones Haruka la molestaba intencionalmente solo para disculparse con besos y caricias) y sonreía con más frecuencia. El artista se lo comentó a su amigo Shintaro a lo que él le respondió: "Tal vez el amor la está enloqueciendo".

Aunque la respuesta de su amigo le hizo mucha gracia él no pensaba de esa forma, tal vez solo había madurado al igual que él. Al enfrentarse a Kuroha había cambiado, era menos inocente, más audaz y fuerte tanto física como mentalmente.

Pasaron unos cuatro años y decidió que era tiempo de pedirle matrimonio a Takane así que le pidió ayuda a sus amigos del Dan pero como era de esperarse fue un completo desastre. Digamos que por cortesía de Mary, el gran pastel hecho para que todos sus amigos comieran cayó sobre el peli-ceniza y la parte que decía "¿Te casarías conmigo, Takane?" quedó en su cara.

El muchacho no decía nada pues se sentía decepcionado. No culpaba a sus amigos ni mucho menos a Mary pero él deseaba que este momento fuese perfecto y ahora la forma en la que está debe ser horrible. Que pedida de mano tan patética.

Como no podía ver gracias al pastel, no notó cuando Takane se arrodilló frente a él colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su amado tratando de sacar la crema de sus ojos.

-Tú…de verdad eres un tonto, Haruka.-suspiró- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Quería que este momento fuera especial pero creo que lo arruiné-respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-Jajaja ¿Tú crees? Bueno yo pienso que te vez lindo aún cubierto de pastel-dijo con una mezcla de burla y picardía. Haruka empezó a reír a carcajadas y ya calmado abrazó con fuerza a la gamer.

-Eres rara, Takane.

-¿Me lo dice el tipo con un traje de pastel?

-¡He-Hey!-reprochó. Los demás empezaron a reír también, el ambiente tenso no duró mucho y eso era algo que tranquilizaba a sus amigos, más a Kano y a Shintaro pues sabían que Haruka se esforzó en planear este día.

-¿Y bien Takane-chan? No has respondido-dijo Ayano.

-Aunque ya es más que obvio-comentó Hibiya.

-Dilo, Takane. Qui-Quiero escucharlo de ti-suplicó Haruka.

-Acepto, voy a casarme contigo.

-¡Waaa, Takane! Realmente…soy tan feliz-de la felicidad se lanzó sobre ella mientras la besaba una y otra vez.

-¡Ha-Haruka! Para, es vergonzoso.

-Más que vergonzoso, yo diría comprometedor-corrigió Shintaro quien examinaba la situación.

-¡Virgen pervertido!

-Vamos, vamos. Ya tendrán su luna de miel. Hay niños y tsunderes presentes-dijo Kano observando como Hibiya, Hiyori y Kido se sonrojaban a más no poder. Sin embargo, el bochorno no impidió que la líder lo golpeara por su comentario innecesario.

A diferencia de ese día, la boda salió a la perfección. Las campanas anunciaban que dos almas se habían unido hasta el fin de sus días aunque ellos preferían pensar que sería por toda la eternidad.

La fiesta fue divertida y bulliciosa, típico de ese singular grupo. Para muchos fue una sorpresa que Ayano fue quien atrapó el ramo, algunos la felicitaban y otros le hacían pequeñas bromas mientras los dos celosos hermanos de la fundadora le sonreían malignamente al Kisaragi mayor.

-Takane y yo nos iremos ya a casa-dijo Haruka.

-¿Tan pronto?-interrogó Seto.

-Bueno ya son las 9:12, no es tan temprano-respondió la recién casada.

-¡Pero aun podemos divertirnos más!-agregó Momo.

-Déjalos Momo-chan, después de todo ellos siguen la fiesta en la cama kukuku-bromeó Kano. Los esposos lentamente tomaron color hasta que sus rostros quedaron del color de los héroes. Haruka empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido por lo apenado que estaba mientras que Takane aprovechó que usaba tacones para darle un buen pisotón al rubio.

Aunque los anfitriones se marcharon el Mekakushi-Dan se quedó a seguir festejando la unión de sus dos importantes miembros.

Una vez en su nuevo hogar ambos se acostaron en la cama, abrazados el uno del otro rodeados de un pacífico silencio.

Haruka dejaba caricias en las mejillas de Takane, depositando besos rápidos en los labios, mentón y cuello de ésta.

-Takane ¿recuerdas la noche que me preguntaste si no me molestaba que nunca tuviéramos sexo?

-S-Sí. Es que usualmente es algo importante para los chicos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-preguntó mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido de novia de Takane.

-"No tengo prisa, después de todo eres mía tengamos sexo o no. Cuando hagamos el amor será en nuestra noche de bodas"

-Wow, lo recordaste totalmente jeje.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eso me hizo muy feliz-respondió con ternura desatando la corbata de su esposo.

-Nunca debes olvidarlo, Takane. Mi amor por ti va más allá de lo físico, más allá de este mundo-la besó con desesperación- Incluso si el Daze me atrapara de nuevo seguiría amándote.

-Haruka-susurró. Ella no se dio cuenta pero de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas llenas de felicidad.

El peli-cenizo de un tirón se deshizo del vestido, dejando a Takane con su sexy lencería blanca la cual consistía en un corsé y medias hasta la mitad del muslo con ligueros del mismo color.

-A-Ah Ta-Takane es-esto-tartamudeaba y colocaba una mano en su boca.

-¿Me queda mal?-preguntó preocupada.

-¡Nada de eso!-gritó y al hacerlo quitó su mano evidenciando la hemorragia nasal que había sufrido.

Takane empezó a reír por lo tierno que era su esposo…su esposo. Suena tan bien en la mente de la chica.

Haruka fue muy paciente y gentil a la hora de adentrarse en su ser, aunque era la primera vez para ambos parecía que él estaba más preparado y así era pues Haruka hizo una "investigación" para que fuera una noche inolvidable para ambos y hacer lo posible para que no le doliera tanto a su amada, pero aunque el dolor es inevitable para Takane fue la noche más perfecta de su vida, o por lo menos hasta ahora.

Tiempo más tarde una nueva noticia llenó una vez más de felicidad a este grupo de jóvenes, un nuevo miembro está por llegar aunque tardaría un lapso de nueve meses. Así es, Takane estaba embarazada de una niña.

Los primeros tres meses fueron agotadores para la pareja, más para Haruka pues su amada experimentaba cambios de humor radicales y antojos muy extraños. En el cuarto mes ya sus cambios habían disminuido bastante, sin embargo Haruka notaba a Takane más débil y con forme pasaba el tiempo lucía más frágil. Preocupado fue a hablar con sus amigos del Dan.

-Los doctores dicen que no es nada grave pero… hay algo que me tiene intranquilo-confesó el futuro padre.

-¿No estarás exagerando?-dijo Shintaro.

-Si el doctor dice que está bien no debes preocuparte. Debe ser normal-agregó Seto.

Mary quien había escuchado su conversación le pidió a Haruka que la llevara con Takane "Tal vez sea algo que un doctor no pueda descifrar" dijo la albina.

Al llegar Takane estaba recostada en la cama, se notaba en su rostro que se sentía mal y Ayano con preocupación dijo que su amiga casi no puede moverse por su agotamiento. Mary colocó sus manos en el vientre de Takane y cerró sus ojos.

-Lo supuse…-susurró Mary palideciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogó con preocupación el peli-ceniza.

-¿Le sucede algo a nuestro bebé?-susurró con dificultad la pelinegra.

-Al bebé no…pero a ti…

-¿Qué quieres decir Mary?-preguntó Kano con impaciencia.

-Es tu serpiente, parece que se movió hasta el bebé.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-cuestionó Ayano.

-Como esas serpientes no tienen conciencia propia actúan por instinto. El cuerpo de Takane-san no era muy saludable ni fuerte entonces la serpiente buscó un hogar más estable.

-Pero sin esas serpientes nosotros moriríamos-se incorporó Shintaro.

-Así es…

-¿Entonces por qué…aún no estoy muerta?

-Por el bebé que aun esta dentro de ti. Sigues viva pero muy débil por que originalmente la serpiente ya no está en tu cuerpo.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando el bebé nazca ella…-decía Kano.

-¡No!-interrumpió Haruka-Debe haber alguna forma…Takane no puede…

-Haruka-lo llamó su esposa tomando su mano-Debes calmarte.

-¡No puedo! Justo ahora que éramos tan felices… ¡No puedo aceptarlo!-lloraba.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?-pidió Takane a sus amigos quienes aceptaron pero estaban en una posición similar a la de Haruka.

-Takane-la abraza- No quiero que mueras, quiero ver crecer a mi hija contigo.

-Vamos Haruka, debes mantener la compostura.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso!? ¿¡Acaso no te importa morir y no conocer a tu hija!?-gritó separándose de ella.

-¡No digas idioteces, claro que me importa!

-¿¡Entonces cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!?

-Yo ya esperaba que sucediera algo así-susurró conteniendo sus lágrimas- después de todo mi cuerpo con o sin la serpiente es muy débil.

-Takane… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Decidiste llevar esta carga por tu cuenta.

-Creo que en el fondo tenía esperanza de que no sucediera nada malo jeje

-A-Aun podemos buscar una solución-se arrodilló en el borde de la cama tomando la mano de su amada.

-Piénsalo cuanto quieras pero no hay forma en que ambas podamos vivir…es por eso que debes salvar a nuestra pequeña Ene.

-¡P-Pero…!

-Promételo… pase lo que pase la salvarás a ella. Por favor, promételo.-suplicó liberando sus lágrimas.

-No quiero perderte, Takane-la abrazó de nuevo llorando desconsolado.

-Promételo, Haruka.

-…Lo prometo, Takane. Salvaré su vida.-respondió por fin, con dolor en sus palabras.

En respuesta la pelinegra le regaló una agradecida sonrisa. Sabía que era una decisión difícil pero era lo que ella deseaba y él la cumpliría por más dolor que le causara.

Los meses restantes el tema no se volvió a tocar, siguieron como si no supieran el triste destino que les esperaba y a cambio de eso continuaron amándose hasta el final acompañados de sus muy queridos amigos.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Takane debía dar a luz la despedida fue muy doloroso para sus amigos y aun más para Haruka.

-Definitivamente estas serpientes son una maldición-susurró el peli-ceniza en el oído de su esposa.

-Hey, no digas eso-lo regañó tirando de una de sus mejillas con fuerza- Oh, ¿no vas a pedir que te libere?-dijo con burla.

-No, si con eso pudieras quedarte puedes tirar de mis mejillas hasta arrancarlas-respondió con agonía.

-Haruka…no debes pensar que las serpientes son una maldición, al contrario, nosotros fuimos bendecidos por medusa. Piénsalo, sin ellas tal vez no hubiéramos confesado nuestros sentimientos, no hubieras podido tener un cuerpo fuerte o hacer más amigos como querías. Olvida lo malo y piensa en las cosas maravillosas que has ganado-lo tomó del cuello para besarlo una última vez. El artista correspondió el beso con felicidad, las palabras de Takane eran ciertas así que no debe sumergirse en su tristeza y debe aprovechar sus últimos momentos con ella.

-Te amo, Haruka.

-Yo te amo más, Takane. Prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo por ti y por mí pequeña Ene.

-No dudo que será así-le sonrió- A-Ah, parece que esta pequeña está ansiosa por conocerlos-se quejó por las contracciones.- Bueno, me voy chicos. Espero que mi niña no les cause muchos problemas.

-Dudo que no lo haga kuku-bromeó Kano.

-Jajaja cierto. Ayano, Shintaro espero contar con ustedes para ayudar a Haruka, tengo la sensación que ella será muy revoltosa-reía.

-Claro, cuenta con nosotros-respondió la fundadora limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Gracias…a todos-fue lo último que se escuchó de la boca de Enomoto Takane. La última imagen de ella fue la de una hermosa y feliz mujer en una camilla despidiéndose. No había ningún remordimiento pues estaba dando su vida a cambio de la del fruto del gran amor que le tenía a un torpe y tierno hombre.

En el parto una vez que dio a luz a su hija Takane sintió un sueño profundo que invadía su ser y logró ver una mano extendida hacia ella.

-"Ven conmigo pequeña, yo te guiaré"-escuchó.

Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo escuchar la voz de su hijita lo cual la llenó de una gran felicidad "Definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada" fue su último pensamiento.

Siete años habían pasado, por la base se escuchaba el correteo de varios pares de pequeños pies los cuales pertenecían a Ene, Ayato el hijo de Shintaro y Ayano quien era un año menor que la niña de cabellos negros azulados y Sora la hija de Mary y Seto de la misma edad aparente que Ayato.

-¡No hagan mucho desastre o la tía Tsubomi se enojará!-les dijo con cierta burla Kano viendo como todos palidecían y volvía a jugar con su pequeña hija de cuatro años, Tsubaki.

-¡Regresé! ¿Dónde estás Ene?-se escuchó a Haruka.

-¡Papi! ¿Vamos a visitar a Mami?-dijo mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo contra su padre.

-Exacto. Compré estas flores ¿crees que le gusten?

-Están muy lindas, de seguro las amará-respondió con entusiasmo.

-Volveremos más tarde para cenar, Kano.

-C-Claro pero ¿no iríamos todos a la tumba de Takane?

-Hay algo que quiero hacer con Ene, por eso nos adelantaremos. Nos vemos.

De camino a la tumba de la ex miembro número seis, la sonriente niña le dijo a su padre:

-Papi ¿crees que Mami nos extrañe?

Su padre la observó algo sorprendido y sonrió de forma nostálgica.

-Claro que sí, igual como tú o yo la extrañamos.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

-Y ella a ti-respondió acariciando la cabellera de la niña.

-¿Fue mi culpa?

-¿Mm?

-Que Mami… muriera-respondió con tristeza. Su padre se detuvo y se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus hombros.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó serio.

-N-Nadie. Solo que escuché a la tía Mary decir algo que tenía que ver con lo que puedo hacer que nadie más puede, eso de que tengo una serpiente mágica o algo así.-empezó a llorar.

-¿Por eso ya no usas tu poder?

-S-Sí. Lo odio, por culpa de esto Mami ya no está-abrazó a Haruka.

-No es culpa de nadie, eso…fue algo que no se pudo evitar.

-P-Pero…

-Te diré algo que tu madre me dijo el día que ibas a nacer-antes de continuar Haruka llevó a su hija frente a la tumba de Takane- estos poderes pueden ser una bendición o una maldición.

-Entonces para mí son una maldición-susurró acariciando la tumba de su madre.

-Takane dijo esa vez que nosotros fuimos bendecidos por medusa y tenía razón. Sin esas serpientes yo hace mucho hubiera muerto ¿sabes? No hubiera podido decirle a tu Mami cuanto la amaba.

-Entonces…

-Ene, debes ver a esa serpiente como el deseo que tu madre tenía por salvar tu vida ¿Vas a dejar que tu Mami se ponga triste?

-¡No! Yo quiero que mami sea muy muy muy feliz, aún si no estamos con ella.

-Buena niña-sonrió Haruka.

-¡Ah! Si estaban aquí después de todo-se escuchó una voz, era Momo quien venía con todo el Dan.

-Debiste esperarnos-dijo Shintaro.

-Jeje lo siento, quería hablar con Ene. Aunque total no se lo he dado-dijo mientras revolcaba su bolso sacando su viejo cuaderno de dibujo.- Ene, estos son todos los momentos felices de Mami gracias a la serpiente.

Cuando ella empezó a ver los dibujos reconoció que eran obra de su padre. Los dibujos mostraban diferentes paisajes pero en todos se mostraba a su madre sonriendo con alegría.

-Gracias Papi, ahora sé que el estar viva es el mejor regalo que mami me dio y por eso voy a ser feliz por ella, por ti y por mí.

Shintaro y Ayano sonrieron entendiendo la situación y ya una vez todos calmados y reunidos se dedicaron a lo que venían a hacer.

-Tres, dos, uno… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takane!-dijeron todos juntos frente a su tumba.

La muerte de un ser querido siempre será un acontecimiento difícil de asimilar, sin embargo las personas a tu alrededor siempre estarán ahí para brindarte la fuerza que necesitas pero depende de ti aceptarla y darle un buen uso. Haruka tuvo momentos donde parecía que colapsaría ante la tristeza pero gracias a la compañía de sus amigos, el ver el rostro de su amada hija y los hermosos recuerdos de Takane le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante con Ene.

El pasar del tiempo, al igual que la muerte son sucesos inevitables que están unidos por la ley de la vida. Haruka llegó a su final satisfecho por cumplir su tarea como esposo y padre, él se despidió de este mundo luego de que su hija le diera el placer de conocer a sus nietos Kuro y Shiro, gemelos que a pesar de su similitud física en personalidad eran el contraste del otro.

-"Estaba esperando poder llevarte"-se escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Azami?

-"A pasado mucho tiempo, pequeño Haruka"

-Jaja es verdad.

-"¿Tienes miedo de morir?"

-En realidad no lo sé, en este momento solo siento tranquilidad así que creo que no.

-"Ya veo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?"

-Sí, fue escalofriante.

-"Jaja. En ese entonces me pediste un favor, que le diera un mensaje a ella"

-Ah, es cierto.

-"En ese instante no lo pude cumplir, pero ahora será diferente. Ven conmigo"-dijo la medusa tendiendo su mano la cual él aceptó. En el momento que entraron en contacto Haruka notó como ya no estaba en el hospital, ahora estaban en su antiguo colegio. Asustado soltó la mano de Azami y vio su reflejo en una ventana, tenía su uniforme, su cabello era negro y tenía solo su lunar como en esos días.

-¿Q-Qué…?-iba a preguntar pero Azami ya no estaba.

-¿Haruka?-al escuchar esa voz se congeló por un instante. Lentamente se giró y cuando lo hizo notó que ya no estaban en el instituto. Otra vez ese hermoso escenario del cielo y nubes blancas era testigo de su reencuentro.

-Me alegra verte otra vez, Haruka-sonrió Takane con ternura mientras las largas coletas se movían con el viento.

-¡Ta-…Takane!-corrió con desesperación y de un abrazo la tumbó al suelo.

-¡Hey, eso dolió!-se quejó.

-Sopórtalo, pues estaremos así un largo rato-reía entre lágrimas de felicidad. Takane empezó a reír también abrazando a su amado con gran fuerza.

-Te extrañé-le susurró en el oído.

-Y yo a ti-la besó- Hay tanto que quiero contarte.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Ah es verdad ¿qué es este lugar?

-¿No lo reconoces? Es el Daze.

-¿De verdad? Luce muy diferente.

-Bueno, ya no está Kuroha así que ya no es un lugar horrible.

-Pero ¿por qué estamos aquí? Nosotros…morimos.

-Es el destino de aquellos que tienen una serpiente de medusa, al morir entramos en el Daze pero nada cambia aquí pues el tiempo está congelado y la muerte en este lugar no existe los bucles de tiempo como los que Hiyori e Hibiya sufrieron también ya no existen desde que Kuroha se fue.

-¿Entonces los chicos también vendrán? En su momento, claro.

-Así es-respondió tirando de ambas mejillas del muchacho.

-¡H-Hey! Pero si no he dicho nada malo-se quejó.

-Lo sé, pero esperé muchos años para hacerlo-reía.

Haruka terminó por colocarse sobre la pelinegra para besarla con pasión y acariciar sus piernas.

-¿Ha-Haru…? ¡Kya!-gritó al sentir como una mano se colaba debajo de su blusa.-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo antes de que los otros lleguen-respondió pícaramente. Takane lo miraba perpleja y totalmente sonrojada, probablemente le iba a reprochar pero él fue más rápido y le dio otro beso.

-Hey,Takane…

-D-Dime.

-Definitivamente te amaré por toda la eternidad. -Takane le sonrió, colocando sus manos en las mejillas del chico tratando de quitar las lágrimas que éste derramaba producto de la felicidad de tenerla una vez más en sus brazos, pero ahora sabía que sería para siempre. El tiempo ni la muerte los separará de nuevo- Estoy agradecido de haber sido bendecido con esta maldición.

FIN

* * *

**_Que tal? Creo que a algunos les dio justo en el kokoro (?) jaja_**

**_Espero sus sensuales reviews con sus opiniones y correcciones nwn espero leerlos en mi página pages/DokuHime-sama/809586632457919?ref=hl_**

**_Quiero hacerles una pregunta uwu algunos ya debieron leer los spoilers de la nueva novela, en lo personal cuando dicen que después del festival Haruka sabía que solo tenía un año más de vida me dolió mucho...que opinan ustedes de eso?_**

**_Con esto me despido! Hasta pronto y gracias por leer! nwn_**


End file.
